


Tomorrow There'll be More of Us

by WhisperedLace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedLace/pseuds/WhisperedLace
Summary: Saying "goodbye" and "hello".
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Tomorrow There'll be More of Us

Lauren watched his Alexander’s shoulder shudder in silent weeping. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin while he scribbled furiously at his work. 

  


Behind them, Eliza watched from the doorway, wishing to comfort her husband, but not knowing what to comfort to offer. 

  


She had known of the relationship between her husband and his friend. She knew their feelings tipped romantic. Eliza in her ever-steady love for Alexander, had never commented.

  


Laurens recalled that silly bar song their group of friends had made. In this moment of distress, it was a familiar connection to his life, so he sang. 

  


“Tomorrow there’ll be more of us.” Laurens almost freed his grasp on the living world, and for a sliver of a second, saw an overlaying scene of fallen comrades, dead friends, and family. He even caught glimpse of Andrè, his rival of sorts in Alexander's affections. 

  


He pulled taught the reins he had loosened, and leaning next to Alexander’s ears, he whispered his final message, “Alexander, you’re the best I got.” A sharp gasp sounded from the door. A turn of Alexander’s head, face a picture of confusion towards empty air. John Laurens was already gone.

  
—

Laurens and a chorus of soldiers sung drunken songs on a battlefield restored to its former beauty. Instead of a field trampled with mud and blood where the bodies of fallen soldiers laid upon, grass and wild flowers grew. 

  


Laurens raised his pint of beer with a grin. He turned to catch a few familiar gazes before the toast, but froze as his eyes connected with another’s pair. Wide violet eyes framed by fiery red hair met his eyes across the field. Both hinted at disbelief. 

  


Alexander's steps were unsteady but sure as he crossed the field and called out, "Laurens?"

  



End file.
